


Oh my darling.

by Kilted_Wolf93



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilted_Wolf93/pseuds/Kilted_Wolf93
Summary: "I, um," Sansa started, chewing her lip briefly as she cast another glance at the foundation selection in front of her. "I don't really know what I'm doing.""Don't worry darling," the woman said, her delicate French manicured nails catching the light as she beckoned Sansa forward. "We can experiment a little."The blush crept down her neck as Sansa's brain conjured images of just how much they could experiment.





	Oh my darling.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 15 - darling

Sansa had been waiting patiently for her sixteenth birthday because she would finally be able to wear make-up.

She had begged for years but her parents had been strict and no amount of sweet talk or teenage tantrums could persuade them.

But now she was free to experiment and leave herself skint from buying all the pretty colours.

Except, that was the problem.

She had no idea there were even that many colours in the world. Let alone what all these different, colourful objects did. Reading magazines didn't really compare.

"Can I help you?"

Sansa spun around at the sweet voice. The assistant flashed a bright smile.

Sansa fiddled nervously with the strap of her bag as she took in the luscious curls tumbling around the woman's shoulders, the doe-like eyes that Sansa feared she would fall into if she didn't look away.

"I, um," Sansa started, chewing her lip briefly as she cast another glance at the foundation selection in front of her. "I don't really know what I'm doing."

"Don't worry darling," the woman said, her delicate French manicured nails catching the light as she beckoned Sansa forward. "We can experiment a little."

The blush crept down her neck as Sansa's brain conjured images of just how much they could experiment.

There was something in the assistant's smirk as she watched Sansa's skin turn pink, her hand patting the chair invitingly.

"You're quite the English rose," the assistant commented and Sansa finally glanced at her name tag as she settled into the chair.

"Thank you," Sansa mumbled, wringing her hands nervously. "Um, it's my first time."

Margaery's lips curved seductively. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

She reached over for the tester tray and pulled it towards them, her fingers dancing over the items before picking up the eyeliner pencil.

"Look up for me darling," she murmured. Once Sansa had done so, she continued. "So, is this to impress your boyfriend?"

"No," Sansa squeaked.

"Girlfriend?" Her smirk was sweet and knowing.

"Don't have one of those either," Sansa replied, licking her lips nervously.

"Well darling, I finish at five,"  Margaery purred. "How about we change that?"


End file.
